Robeckade
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: When Cat Valentine's world was stolen from her, she created a world of her own. Based on the movie 'Marwencol'.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, kids!**

**This fic is based on the movie Marwencol. It's an absolutely incredible movie and I highly recommend it.**

**I know the title of this is confusing, but all will become clear soooooon ;{)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xo**

* * *

Caterina Valentine's mouth hung open and her tongue curled around her upper lip in concentration as she applied a heavy amount of mascara to her long eyelashes. She caught sight of the face she was pulling and giggled amusedly before returning to applying her make-up, careful as to not spill any down the pastel pink dress she was wearing. Her long red hair fell down her back, the curls covering the exposed skin, lightly tickling it.

Behind the redhead, her best friend sat on the edge of the large bed in the middle of the room as she pulled her ridiculously high heels onto her feet, grimacing as she knew the pain which lay ahead of her and her poor feet. Jade wriggled her toes around in the shoes and carefully stood up, gaining her balance and smoothing down her black, skin-tight dress before making her way across the pink carpet to where Cat stood.

"I'm so excited to go to a real bar. I feel like an adult," the redhead giggled before she began to colour her lips with the tube of pink lipstick she held in her hand.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled, "It's not _that_ exciting," she told her, running her fingers through her long black waves to loosen them up, smiling as they fell perfectly before she glanced at the pink clock on Cat's wall, "C'mon, we're already late."

Cat nodded and pursed her lips together before blowing a kiss in the mirror, making herself giggle before she spun around and grabbed her purse, slinging the strap over her shoulder before leaning over her bed, "Be good, Mr Longneck. Don't bother Mr Purples, he's sleeping. I'll be back later," she whispered to the small stuffed giraffes that lay on her bed above the pink sheets.

"Okay, the giraffes are good, let's go," Jade urged, knowing that the guys would be waiting for them, and they were already a good ten minutes late. Cat nodded and blew the animals a kiss before linking her arm with Jade's and leaving her room, leaving the giraffes staring after them.

* * *

"Finally!" Robbie cried as he and Beck finally spotted Cat and Jade making their way towards them across the parking lot.

"We were beginning to think you guys had stood us up," Beck told the girls as they came closer, opening his arms for Jade.

"Oh shut up, we're girls - you know the drill," Jade rolled her eyes but accepted Beck's kiss as his strong arm wrapped around her waist.

The guys rolled their eyes in response but guided the girls inside the small bar they had been waiting outside of for a good thirty minutes. As soon as they stepped inside, they were instantly hit with the smell of the usual bar food, alcohol and cigarettes. They weaved their way through the crowds of people until they found a booth tucked away in the corner.

"I'm so hungry!" Cat cried as her stomach rumbled as she sat down on the comfortable chair of the booth, dropping her purse next to her as Robbie slid in beside her.

"We'll go order, what do you want?" Beck asked, resting a large hand on Jade's exposed thigh.

"French fries!" Cat answered, also answering for Jade who just nodded with a smile. Robbie and Beck nodded before climbing out of the booth and making their way up to the bar to order.

"Nice place," Jade commented, looking around at the crowded area around her as she leaned on the table.

"I like it. We should go on double dates more often, like... every day!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly as she twirled a long curl of red velvet around her fingers.

Jade shook her head but smiled as she went back to looking around at everyone. She wrinkled her nose at a group of clearly drunk Northridge girls who were chugging down bottles of alcohol and stuffing fries down their throats.

"Stay away from them, okay?" she leaned in to whisper to Cat, nodding to the girls.

Cat frowned, "Why?"

"Just don't go near them, trust me," Jade told her, patting her shoulder before looking over as Beck and Robbie made their way back over to the table with their food and drinks.

"Here we go, girls," Robbie announced as he and Beck slid back into the booth beside their girls.

"Yay!" Cat cried, grabbing a french fry and tossing it in her mouth, smiling happy at the taste.

* * *

Later that night, Cat was sitting alone at the booth. Jade, Beck and Robbie had all excused themselves to go to the bathroom after Cat assured them that she would be fine on her own for a few minutes. She smiled to herself as she twirled her curls around her fingers, bringing the curls up to her nose and inhaling the delicious strawberry scent and giggling.

She let her hair go and decided that she should probably visit the bathroom before they left. She didn't need _that_ bad, but just in case. She grabbed her purse and stood up from the booth, smoothening out her dress before making her way back to the bathroom. But as she walked, she accidentally stumbled in her heels and fell into the group of Northridge girls that Jade had warned her about earlier.

"Sorry!" she cried as she caused one girl to spill her full drink down the front of her 'dress' and nudge her into her friends.

The girl scoffed and roughly shoved Cat by her shoulders, "Watch where you're going."

Cat gasped as her head slammed against the wall behind her and she could feel tears filling up her eyes. She didn't like being pushed, especially _that_ hard.

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry?" another girl cooed, shoving Cat roughly again.

Cat whimpered, "Leave me alone."

"Hey, doesn't she go to Hollywood Arts?" one asked, looking Cat up and down.

"Yeah, she's here with the hot guy and his gank of a girlfriend."

"She's not a gank!" Cat cried, bravely shoving the girl back into her friends but instantly regretting it.

They laughed drunkenly and one of them grabbed Cat by the arm, "C'mon, lets teach her a lesson Northridge style," she slurred before they dragged Cat out of the bar and into the alley beside it. Tears fell from Cat's eyes as she was pulled roughly from the bar, praying that someone would save her.

* * *

**I know this wasn't a very interesting chapter, but it'll get better, I promise!**

**Also, I just posted the first chapter of my new story "Wanko's Nightmare", go check it out! ;{)**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Shapiro walked into his girlfriend's hospital room after leaving to get some much needed fresh air. His heart sunk at the sight of his girlfriend lying in the large, white bed inside the room. He sighed and ran a hand over his face as he closed the door behind him, dropping his jacket on the soft, red armchair by the door before making his way over to the bed. He was still in his clothes from the bar. He hadn't gone home to change yet. He didn't care.

He wasn't even sure how it all happened.

One minute, he left Cat to go the bathroom, the next minute he found out that "some redhead was being beat up by some Northridge skanks," or at least that's how he found out anyway. He, Beck and Jade had rushed out of the bar and onto the street where they had heard cheering coming from the alley beside the bar.

By the time they found her, Cat was unconscious, lying on the cold ground in the alley. Her face was completely bruised and bloodied and her dress was totally shredded to pieces.

Everything after that moment was pretty much a blur to Robbie. He briefly remembered wrapping Cat in his jacket as Jade sobbed behind him. He also vaguely remembered running out onto the street and yelling for a cab. But besides those moments, everything else was a blur.

Now, Robbie sighed as he sat down next to Cat's bed, reaching out and taking the redhead's small, bruised hand in his own. His throat choked up as he looked at his girlfriend. She was barely recognisable, but he knew her better than he knew himself. And even with all the bandages, dried blood, and wires attached to her skin, she was still stunning. She would always be stunning to Robbie.

Behind him, the door opened again, this time revealing Beck and Jade, who were also still in their clothes from the bar. Jade's make-up was smudged and halfway down her face, and Beck's eyes were red rimmed as the couple entered the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"Any news?" Robbie asked, his voice hoarse from the screaming and crying he had done several hours prior.

Beck shook his head as Jade made a bee line towards Cat, her eyes clouding over with tears once again as she grabbed her best friend's free hand in her own.

"They're not telling us anything," Beck croaked, walking over and squeezing Jade's shoulder from behind.

"What about Cat's parents?" Robbie asked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand tightly in his own.

Beck shrugged before Jade answered softly, hoarsely, "They're in New York visiting Cat's grandparents. They're getting the first flight back to LA in the morning."

Robbie's tired eyes found the large clock on the wall and he wasn't surprised to find that it was almost three in the morning. They had already been at the hospital for a good four hours, and still they knew nothing about Cat's injuries or whether or not she was going to be okay.

"Are you guys heading home?" Robbie questioned a few moments later.

Jade shook her head instantly, "I'm not leaving. No way."

Beck glanced back to the clock, "I should probably go. My parents are worried, and I'll need to update everyone about Cat," he breathed, running his hands over his face as he yawned tiredly. He leaned over to Cat and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead as a silent goodbye.

Robbie smiled softly and nodded, "Well, thanks. Y'know, for just being here," he said as he stood up, allowing Beck to embrace him into a tight hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Beck told him, patting his shoulder before turning to Jade. Her face crumpled and her head fell forwards onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It'll be okay, she'll be fine, baby," he breathed.

Jade lifted her head and wiped her tears away, nodding softly. Beck dipped his head and caught her lips with his, lingering for a moment before pulling back. He pulled on his denim jacket and fished out his car keys before leaving the room.

"She'll be okay, right?" Robbie breathed as he looked up at Jade.

Jade's eyes never left Cat's face as she nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak in fear of breaking down again. Her fingers traced patterns on the back of Cat's hand as a way of distracting herself from the situation. She prayed that Cat would be okay, and if -god forbid- she wasn't okay, Jade swore she would make it her mission to find those Northridge girls.

They would not get away with this


End file.
